El Deseo del Corazón
by AngelyLove-Jiburu Maker007
Summary: Estaba muriendo y le quedaban pocas fuerzas para seguir. Pero no podía rendirse, le debía de entregar su corazón. Eso le habían enseñado, y jámas lo iba a olvidar. IchiRuki. Advertencia: muerte de personaje, drama y tragedia.


Vaya...tiempo hace que no escribo nada que me siento feliz. Este...de una vez dare inicó al fic y blah blah blah...al final pondre algo de información y etc.

**Disclaimer: Bleach no es de mí propiedad...**

**

* * *

-Deseo del Corazón-**

La lluvia le escondía cada sonido a sus oídos a excepción de los sonidos de su corazón, lentamente latiendo en una forma irregular. Su espada la apoyó como un bastón como ella anduvo con dificultad y parcialmente avanzó lentamente a su destino. La lámina embotada hizo ruido contra el asfalto como ella trató de usar la fuerza restante en sus piernas. La lluvia la empapó hasta el hueso, no dejando ninguna piel intacta o seca.

Ella agarró su corazón en un asimiento apretado. O al menos donde sería. Ella solamente necesitaba ayuda. Y estaría bien.

Que estupidez.

Ella iba a morir, en ese mismo lugar si es que no comenzaba a moverse. Comenzaba a toser seco hasta que este se torno en un vomito de sangre. Un gran lago de sangre que caía sobre sus pies. La sangre comenzaba a flotar a su alrededor hasta el drenaje. La lluvia no iba a parar. Ni un poco. Una grandes cascadas para avergonzar, dando a tormenta un nuevo significado.

Sus adentros se sentían que eran arrancados desde adentro. Su cabeza no tenía tiempo para pensar. Su corazón comenzaba a detenerse. La lluvia no tendría final.

Estaba muriendo. Y lo sabía. Pero no se iba a dar por vencida.

Tengo que…Darle mí corazón…A ese chico…

_Debo de…_

Eso era lo que la llenaba. Eso era todo lo que le quedaba. Determinación y esperanza. Determinación, de darle su corazón a su camarada, para así que ella pudiese vivir en su mente y corazón; y esperanza para poder llegar a du destino sin antes caer muerta en el piso. Su pierna izquierda estaba doblada como si estuviese rota, dejando rastros de sangre en sus movimientos. Sus brazos y manos tenían varias heridas que sangraban una y otra vez.

_**El corazón no es algo que se encuentra en tu interior.**_

Aspiro por un poco más de aire, luchando contra aquella sangre que deseaba salir por su garganta. Debía llegar pronto hacía el. Tenía miedo…

Seguro, todo el mundo tenía emociones, sentimientos. Pero en aquella nobleza no se debían de tener aquellos sentimientos. Amistad. Amor. Felicidad. ¿Quién los necesitaba?

De en vez en cuando, ella sintió esas emociones. Una por una.

Inoue Orihime, Tatsuki Arisawa. Ellas fueron las primeras chicas que le recibieron con brazos abiertos. Ellas le hacían reír y bromear, y esta casi olvidaba su segunda vida como shinigami en un cuerpo artificial. Casi olvidaba todo, y comenzaba a sentir felicidad.

Kurosaki Ichigo, Abarai Renji, Shiba Kaien. Ellos le enseñaron que la amistad era importante. Apoyo y ayuda era necesaria en su vida, no importando cuantas veces ella lo negara. Ella sabía que era verdad. A pesar de que trato de seguir las reglas de su fría familia al pie de la letra, se dio cuenta de que no podía vivir sin amistad.

Amor. ¿Cuándo fue eso? ¿Cuándo fue que se enamoro de un chico? ¿Cómo fue que pasó? No lo sabía. Pero antes de que se diera cuenta, ya estaba atraída hacia él. Al cabeza-hueca de Kurosaki Ichigo. Se sentía abandonada cuando él no se encontraba. Sus ojos embobados con su bien formado cuerpo, memorizando cada parte antes de que ella tuviese que marchar. Se había enamorada y jamás se dio cuenta sino hasta el momento que se sintió morir.

Aun así, ella no hizo nada. Estaba salvada. Ya no iba a ser ejecutada. Pero aun así, no dijo nada. Se mantuvo callada como una sombra, asustada como un ratón. No tenía el valor para decirle. No. ¿Cómo fue capaz?

Sus pies comenzaban a rajarse contra el concreto, comenzaba a sentir que estos le estaban sangrando. Era bastante malo, pero ahora toda y cada pequeña picadura de dolor era la emisión de impulsos y la extensión. Su cuerpo entero le ardía y perdía sangre. Rápido. Tenía que lograrlo.

_**Cada vez que tú y yo nos conectamos, un poco de corazón es creado.**_

El espacio vacío de su mente estuvo lleno de la voz tranquila y agradable de su primer mentor que le trató amablemente. Kaien-dono. Ella lo amo primero. Pero el estaba casado. Y ella jamás sería capaz de separarlo de su esposa. No, eso sería un crimen. Pero ese crimen no sería posiblemente tan malo como el que cometió después. El murió en sus propias manos.

_**Corazón no es algo que se encuentra en tú interior. Pero cada vez que piensas en algo, cada vez que recuerdas a alguien, allí es cuando un corazón nace.**_

Pero todavía se arrepiente, varias décadas después. La estaba comiendo por dentro ahora que sabía que su destino fue determinado. Era eso. Ningún milagro esta vez. Ningún Ichigo para salvarla del borde de la muerte. Ni siquiera había una posibilidad de que Inoue le pudiese curar, no importando lo grandioso que fuesen sus poderes curativos. Incluso si esta tenía los poderes que retaran al cielo, nada podía detener la muerte, o traer a un ser querido a la vida.

_**Una última cosa, Kuchiki.**_

Sus ojos se abrieron con debilidad mientras se apoyaba pesadamente contra su espada.

_**Cuando sea que pelees desde este punto en adelante. Solo hay una cosa que no debes de hacer.**_

Dio su mejor esfuerzo en ponerse de pie.

Y cayó. El agua alrededor de ella salpico y se combino con su sangre. Su cuerpo tirado allí quedo, sin movimiento alguno. Sus ojos comenzaron a perder su brillo y vida, convirtiéndose en un morado opaco. Su pelo desordenado dejando mechones por allí y por acá sobre su cara. Su hakama y gi rasgados se encontraban, igual cubiertos por sangre.

Mientras estaba tirada su cuerpo comenzaba a morir y su mente comenzaba a arrepentirse de muchas cosas. _Nunca le dije…_ pensó tristemente. Esta no podía decir, pero una solitaria lágrima recorrió su mejilla.

Nunca fui capaz de decirle. Fui toda una cobarde.

_**Y eso es…morir sola…**_

Batalló para ponerse de pie. Sus brazos severamente heridos y temblorosos, posiblemente fracturados, no estaban en las perfectas condiciones para soportar su cuerpo aun así este fuese muy ligero. Trató una y otra vez, pero sus manos solo se resbalaban. Estas resbalaron, la raja abierta, sangrando libremente, pero ella todavía tenía aquella pequeña luz tenue de esperanza. La determinación se había marchado. Ella fue abandonada con una sola esperanza. _Si no hubiese nacido... ¿Jamás hubiera sentido este dolor...? Desearía...poder tener otra oportunidad para poder vivir mí vida correctamente..._Sí hubiera sabido cómo iba a morir y cuando, como hubiese amado poder cambiar todo. Confesar sus sentimientos. Vivir la vida hasta el máximo. Jugar cómo una niña con amigos similares a los del Rukongai.

_**Nustros Cuerpos estan enteramente compuestos por espíritu. Sí morimos, nuestros cuerpos se desintegraran...Y formaran parte del Reishi que crea la Sociedad de Almas. Y cuando el tiempo llegue, ¿A dónde irá tú corazón?**_

Finalmento logró ponerse en rodillas y palmas, arrastrandose hasta llegar a su espada. Solamente meros metros lejos de dónde esta había caído, sus manos desesperadamente tratando de alcanzar algo que a la distancia parecía muy cercano. Sus manos temblaron al chocar contra aquella briza congelante y muerta. Pero ella no se iba a rendir. Jamás lo haría.

**_Tú corazón pasará con tus Nakamas._**

Tenía que entregar su corazón. Eso fue lo que aprendio. Esas palabras de su mentor y primer amor resonaban en su cabeza, dandole la fuerza de seguir adelante. Su mano agarró la empuñadora de su muerta espada, tardando varios minutos en poder levantar su cuerpo.

Ella podría decir dónde estaba. Sólo le faltaba un poco más por recorrer. Una caminata de 30 segundos para alguien que no estaba semi-muerto y con un cuerpo desangrandose a muerte. Todo un mes de recorrido para esta chica que se arrastraba sobre su propia sangre. Batallaba para poder subir una mano y mover una rodilla. Mano, rodilla, mano, rodilla, mano, mano, rodilla, resbalon.

Soltó un agudo grito de dolor al sentir como su herida de la cabeza golpeaba contra el duro concreto. En aquel momento su vista se hizo borrosa. Ella solo podía oler, saborear, ver. oir y sentir sangre. Oler la sangre cercana a su nariz. El sabor de la sangre que aun permanecia en su voca. Ver todo el rastro que dejaba su cuerpo. Oir el sonido de las gotas de sangre al estrellarse contra el piso. Y sentir aquel dolor que pronto la llevaría a la muerte. Solo le quedaban pocos segundos de vida...debía de arpovecharlos para poder sentirse "viva".

Pero no podía detenerse. No ahora. Ya estaba cerca de la muerte, pero también estaba cerca de sy hogar. _Hogar. _¿Dónde estaba su hogar?

**_Sí logras entregarselo a tus Nakama, tu corazón...vivirá siempre junto a ellos._**

Sus lágrimas de dolor y desesperación le habían hecho inútil. Pero finalmente, después de minutos que parecían añis, llego a la recidencia de los Kurosaki. Ahora sus lágrimas de dolor se hacían lágrimas de felicidad.

_Finalmente...puedo dejar mí corazón aquí...con la persona que amo..._

Dió su mejor esfuerzo para avanzar lentamente hacía la puerta, recordando con frustración.

La reja estaba cerrada. Ella podía sentir como su vida abandonándola.

**_Kuchiki, es por eso que...tú ninca debes, jamás, jamás...morir sola..._**

_Puedo lograrlo..._ella pensó con cautela, ciegamente tratando de abiri la cerradura. La había abierto, pero no tuvo ni idea de cómo lo consigui. Comenzó a arrastrar su cuerpo y espada y seguir adelnate, pero el destino no estaba de su lado.

La reja se cerro azotando causando gran ruido. Su cuerpo cayó al piso segundos después de que la reja cerrase, dejando que salpicadas de sangre volaran sobre el aire a su alrededor. Entonces, sus ojos miraron esperanzadores en el momento que oyó voces.

-Karin-chan, ¿escuchaste algo?- esa había sido Yuzu.

-¿Qué? ¿De que estas hablando?- esa fue Karin. Sonrió. Le habían escuchado. Ahora, si pueda usar su voz...

Dio su mayor esfuerzo. Realmente lo hizo. Al final ningún sonido salió de su boca. Aquellas lágrimas de dolor regresaban cuando ya estaba al borde de morir.

-Debiste de haberlo imaginado- su corazón palpito. Ese era Ichigo. No iban a salir a revisar la razón del ruido. Descanzó su cabeza sobre el concreto y comenzó a llorar. Sola. Comenzó a darse por vencida. Era hora de. Final. No había más razón para seguir con vida.

**_¿Entiendes, Kuchiki?_**

**_Puedo dejar mí corazón aquí._**

Sus ojos se abrieron otra vez de mala gana. _Aun así yo no merezca vivir...Kaien-dono me entrego su corazón. Ahora debo morir...para entregarselos a él...a Ichigo... _

Ella comenzó a alcanzar la cerradura una vez más con el dolor evidente en cada aspecto de su cuerpo. La lluvia todavía no daba fin. Ya había perdido casi 3/4 de su sangre. Su mano resbalo, y una herida abierta en su mano fue cortada más profundamente; la esquina de la reja era filosa.

Soltó un fuerte grito de dolor. Bueno, trató. El dolor era mucho. Ya no podía soportarlo. Ningún sonido salió. Solo más sangre.

Finalmente un momento de luz que ilumino su vida había llegado. La puerta comenzaba a abrise. Soltó una pequeña risa de dolor y con sangre en sus ojos siguó adelante su camino.

Parpadeo un poco para remover un poco de la sangre que tapaba su visión, pero al final no tuvo suerte. Apenas y podía notar algo. Trató de mover lentamente su cuerpo evitando causarse más dolor, pero las rocas del piso se encajaban en sus heridas no ayudandole en mucho.

_Shinigami dan sus vidas para matar Hollows y por el bienestar de los humanos..._

Cuanto deseó no haberse combertido en Shinigami en aquel momento. Los Hollows, aquellas criaturas con ambisión de matar y deborar almas, ¿por qué? Aquella pregunta giraba por su vacia cabeza. ¿Por que deseaban hacer tal cosa? ¿No podían tan siquiera ordenar McDonald's? ¿Por qué no le facilitaban un poco la vida a los Shinigami? ¿Por qué no pudieron perdonarle la vida a esa mujer que se encontraba tirada frente la puerta de la Residencia Kurosaki? ¿Por qué ella no tuvo el suficiento coraje para decirle sus sentimientos? ¡¿Por qué, porqué, porqué?!

Lágrimas salían al mismo tiempo que la lluvia caía sobre su rostro, acercandose más y más a aquella puerta. El destino estaba una vez más a su favor. Ichigo se encontraba pasando por la ventana de la sala, deteniendose un momento para ver aquel bulto negro lleno de sangre, Quedo un momento así hasta que notó una mano salir de este, más sangre salió. Se fue directo a la puerta, abriendola con fuerza estrellandola contra la pared.

-¡RUKIA!- el chico grito. La mujer recien nombrada se quedo quita en el suelo, dando una sonrisa que sus blancos dientes poco se mostraban.

_Lo he conseguido._

Ichigo se acerco al cuerpo, cargandolo con cuidado sobre sus brazos, arrodillandose en el piso. Su padre y hermanas aparecieron en la entrada soltando un grito apagado ante la escena. Isshin les cubrio la mirada con su mano al instante. Ambas chicas habían comenzado a llorar. La "hermana mayor" en la entrada, con una cortada profunda en el estomago, mostrando parte del hueso de la costilla detras de la sangre, su pierna rota doblada en una forma inhumana; sangre saliendo de cabeza y cuerpo.

Era asqueroso. Terrible.

Pero eso no detuvo al chico de cargarla en sus brazos. Ella le miró aun con una sonrisa en rostro. Abrió su boca para decir algo. Pero sin ningún sonido otra vez. Trató de simplemente mover su boca. Ya no tenía las fuerzas para el acto. Su sonrisa seguía allí, pero con el pasó de los segundos se hacía más difícil mantenerla. Ichigo la sostubo en un brazo y con la otra mano libre retiro un mechon de su rostro y lo hizo a un lado. Examino su cara, buscando color o calor. Con su mano recorrió su cabello, para al final retirarla toda manchada en sangre que como una copa de agua la lluvia limpió.

Se agachó un poco y acercó su rostro al de ella.

-¡Rukia!-

_Lo he conseguido._

-¡Vamos Rukia! ¡No puedes morir en mis brazos!-

_Estoy alegre..._

-Rukia, di algo, ¡lo que sea! ¡Golpeame! ¡Dame una bofetada! Pateame...algo... ¡POR FAVOR! ¡NO IMPORTA, SOLO HAZ ALGO!

_Estoy feliz..._

-¡RUKIA, RUKIA POR FAVOR!- Ichigo grito. Se acercó más y la beso, amable pero firme. Ichigo casi se estremecio. Sus labios estaban fríos como el hielo. Para ser honesto, le quemaba. Pero aun así lo mantuvo lo más que pudo, aquel beso. El metalico sabor a sangre entraba a su boca. Cuando lo rompió, Rukia tenía una sonrisa plasmada en su rostro.

_Te amo..._

En ese momento, no hubo más respiración.

* * *

Lamento si el Fic fue muy superficial o dramatico, pero me había gustado la idea de hacer uno dónde Rukia fuese la protagonista y muriera. Se que es malo de mí parte, pero se me hace divertido matar al protagonista ^^.

Etto...primero: tengo planeado Re-escribir la mayoría de mis Fics de Bleach ya que les he alladó muchas faltas de ortografía, redacción entre otrs errores aparte que cambiare un poco su historia. ¡Voy a regresar a la escritura después de tanto tiempo!

Pronto seguire subiendo episodios de mís antiguas historias y si me han maldecido mentalmente (hime ¬¬) pronto leeran sus historias favoritas pasadas ^^.

Bueno, aquí ya me retiro.

Comentarios, criticas, maldiciones, felicitaciones (del porque? ni idea) o entre muchas otras cosas (a excepción de Virus) son bienvenidas ^^.


End file.
